Saviour
by Sparetime101
Summary: Bell has awakened magic within himself and is trained by an experienced adventurer. Watch Bell as he grows stronger, kicks monster ass and... hopefully picks up a few girls along the way. Rated M for monster gore and possible future themes..
1. Saviour Chapter 1

'You're gonna do great things Bell, I just know it!'

'When out adventuring make sure to save lots of women! Make your grandpa proud!'

'Huh?'

'You have great power Bell, I can sense it. You have to dig deep down into yourself and grasp it. You'll have to learn to control it, because it might consume you. But... you're gonna show it who's boss! You ain't my grandson for nothin'!'

'G-Grandpa?'

'I hope you'll understand, because I might not always be around,'

'Wait! Don't leave me!'

'Make sure you make me proud by killing monsters and saving girls Bell, promise?'

'P-promise.'

'Heh, guess you really are going places.'

X——————————————————X

Bell woke up in a cold sweat on his bed, he wiped the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He got up out of bed and went downstairs into the kitchen, all previous warmth in the old house gone and left a lonely coldness in its wake. He grabbed some flour, eggs and other cooking ingredients and whipped up a small stack of pancakes, he smiled at the memories of his childhood and his grandfather. A tear fell down his face, which were followed by many. His grandfather, he was...

Dead.

It had been a week since his death and Bell was still devastated, though he did have a right to as his grandad was his last relative alive, but he was going to get his act together starting today. So he gobbled up his pancakes, not even slowing down to taste the food, and got into the shower.

His body relaxed as the hot water flowed over his body, he sighed and shook his head and put on a smile. He was going to follow his grandfather's words of advice and go out adventuring and it wouldn't do the old man good if he was being moody. So he hopped out of the shower and wiped himself down with his towel.

He went into his room and pulled out his brown leather jacket and his black boots, put his jacket on over his black shirt and pulled on his boots. He ran into the kitchen and took out the biggest and sharpest knife they... _he _had and a little pouch. The red eyed teen took in a deep breath as he closed in on the front door and sighed out as he pulled it open.

It was a sunny morning outside and the village seemed to be just waking up. He fixed his jacket and walked down the road to the town hall, and walked in. He was greeted to the sight of a good few people going over the villages expenses and income and some more debating on which problem the village they should solve first. He chuckled and walked up to the bespectacled lady that was behind the front desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked a little impatiently.

Taken off guard by her sudden verbal probing, Bell stuttered "A-Ah, y-yea. Does the village have any monster problems?"

"Yes, why would yo-" she cut herself off after noticing his appearance, this was the boy whose grandfather was killed by a monster recently. She sighed and fixed her glasses. "Look, if your trying to avenge your grandpap. Just stop, would he want you to do this?" She asked rather domineeringly.

"Yes." The steel in Bell's voice startled the woman.

"W-Well don't say I didn't warn you... there's a small camp of goblins to the southwest of the village. Some other man went to solve the problem, but I'm sure he'll let you tag along."

"Thank you!" Bell beamed.

X——————————————————X

Bell was walking in the forest of the camp when he heard a twig snap, he swirled around only to have a short sword stop centimeters away from his throat.

"What are you doing here child?" A man in light silver plated armor asked.

"I-I'm here to fight off the goblins in the camp," Bell gulped.

The man sighed and removed the blade "You shouldn't be doing this at your age, you're too young,"

"W-Well I am! I'm gonna make my grandpa proud of me! And you can't stop me from killing those monsters." Bell let out a little bit of the anger he was holding in from his grief. The armored man paused for a second and looked at the kid and saw the fire in his eyes, he was reminded of another young boy who looked very similar to the one infront of him. Himself... he sighed, he was going to have to help this kid out.

"Well kid, c'mon then. These little basta- I-I mean buggers are gonna get a smack down," Bell smiled at the man's words and fell into step behind him, he was told many things about goblins by the man. He was told not to underestimate them, or anything really, and that they were smarter than you would think. He asked for Bell's weapon and he handed him his knife, which was promptly thrown into the head of a goblin scout. He handed Bell a better knife he had on him.

"See, these guys are keener than you'd think. You have to have constant vigilance, be prepared for anything."

Bell nodded and looked over at the goblin's corpse, he surprisingly didn't even gag at the sight of it. The man noticed this and chuckled, he was starting to like this kid, just a little. They continued walking for a few more minutes till they heard intelligible chatter, the man grabbed Bell and pulled them into a bush.

"That's them, okay so what were gonna do is- _kid!?" _The man froze as he saw Bell running at a goblin with a scar over its right eye.

Bell had seen the goblins and was pulled into the bush by the man, but one of them stood out. That scar... the villagers spoke of how his grandfather had partially blinded the monster before it pushed him off a cliff. It was too unlikely to be a coincidence, this_ monster _had killed his grandfather! He felt anger and guilt rack his being, the anger at the beast that killed his grandfather and the guilt of not being able to help his last relative, he dashed for the goblin. But its camp mates shouted at it before he could get a strike in, he swung regardless.

So close, he cursed.

He swung again only for it to be blocked by the goblin's own shoddy blade, it cast his knife aside and jousted for his chest...

He grabbed the blade,

and screamed in pain.

He felt himself heat up as he started to hyperventilate under the anxiety of almost being stabbed, he looked up at the green goblin infront of him. It smirked at the kid and pushed further, Bell whimpered in pain.

He didn't want to end like this, he needed to do _something. _He _needed_ to help people! He-

'You have _power_ Bell! Dig down and use it damn it!' His grandpa's voice filled his head.

He followed the voice and looked within himself, and sure enough there was a small transparent flame. He smiled at the sight of it and felt comfortable in its warmth, but he remembered his situation and willed it out into his right hand. Specifically his right index finger, where a small ball, around the size of a fingernail in diameter, of jet black and scarlet red fire appeared and shot into the green goblin. It didn't even have a chance to scream, it just...

Turned to ashes.

He looked down to his left hand where he had two scar lines going over his fingers and the palm of his hand from catching the knife, it had healed but had left a scar, a reminder that he needed to be stronger.

_Stronger_ so he could protect people and the ones he held dear.

He looked up and saw a massacre of goblin corpses with the armoured man standing covered in gore and blood in the mits of it all, he was looking at Bell.

"Mr. Slayer," He said.

"S-Sorry?"

"You can call me Mr. Slayer," he repeated.

"O.. Kay, why?" Bell asked, confused.

"Well your going to have to address your master as _something_, won't you?"

"Master?"

"I'm going to train you young one, if that's alright with you that is," he finished.

"I-I'd love to!" Bell shouted in excitement. He went over to the man and hugged him, regardless of the blood and gore, while Slayer just awkwardly patted Bell's back. The white haired boy let go of the man and attempted to pull the man back to town, but he didn't budge.

"Looks like you made some spoils of war, ..." he pointed out.

"It's Bell, and what spoils?"

His new master walked over to beside the ashes of the dead goblin Bell had killed and pulled out a bone white knife. "This," he stated whilst walking back to Bell. "Is a very rare 'drop' from a monster. It lets the user do about twice, if not more, the damage to the type of monster it is 'dropped' from. There pretty durable, so you should use it. Trust me, this is top notch for monster killing. The only reason I won't take it is because I'm more of a sword guy. So... you gonna take it?" He asked.

Breaking out of his stupor Bell slapped his cheeks and took the knife, it felt a bit big in his grip. It was as long as his forearm and had a black leather handle. He gave it a few test swings and smiled at the almost familiar feeling it gave off as he swung his new knife. He smiled up at his new master and pulled him along back to town, Slayer sighed as he let the kid hold the wheel for now.

X——————————————————X

They strolled into the village with Bell still pulling Slayer along, some chuckled at the sight. That is until they felt their stomachs lurch as the saw the blood and guts covering the two. Slayer laughed lightly at their expense as Bell brought them into the town hall, the lady looked up and acknowledged the two.

"Oh! You're both b-! AAAAAAAHH!" She screamed at the sight of them covered in goblin bits.

"We've come to collect our reward," Slayer told the lady nonchalantly.

Bell gasped, "We get a reward!?" He asked in glee. His master nodded and Bell grinned "Man, adventuring just keeps on getting better and better!" He shouted in happiness, his bad mood earlier today completely forgotten.

"That is until I start training you, Bell."

The lady raised her hand from underneath her desk "Y-your rewards," she put out two small brown pouches with coins in them on top of her desk. Slayer grabbed both and handed Bell one.

"Thank you for your business," he thanked as he guided Bell out, as the boy was marveling at the small pouch. Bell refocused and ran ahead, he called for Slayer to follow him. His master caught up in seconds and Bell pulled him into his house.

"What is this place?"

"My house!"

"Your house? Why woul-... ah, right," he had heard the story about his grandfather.

Bell went on to show him around the house and then brought him back to the kitchen, where he made a sandwich for the two of them. They ate in silence at the table till Bell spring a question.

"When are we going to start my training?"

"In a weeks time, it will take a while for us to get to the destination I have chosen,"

"Destination? Where are we going?"

"The North," Slayer answered back emotionlessly.

"T-The North!? Isn't it like super cold there? What about the monsters!?" Bell choked.

"Yes it is extremely cold there, but that will help condition you. Also, the monsters are there for your taking up there. They will be your opponents."

Bell sighed and grabbed his and Slayer's plates, Bell's sandwich uneaten. He washed them and sat back at the table.

"When do we leave?" Bell asked rather seriously.

"Today."

Bell was taken aback by this, but stopped. Reassuring himself that this was necessary.

"Pack your things you wish to bring with you, preferably clothes. Seeing as I don't have any clothes that fit you,"

Bell nodded and ran upstairs. He looked around his room and smiled. He grabbed his rucksack and put all of his clothes, shoes etc. into the bag. He looked at a picture of him and his grandpa smiling at him and put it into his bag aswell, he also put in his small pouch of Valis in there too. He closed it up and jumped face first onto his bed, grabbing the blanket and hugging it. Almost like he was trying to squeeze the memories out of it, he let go and jumped off his bed.

He walked downstairs with his bag on his back and told Mr. Slayer he was ready, he took one last long look around him, and they left.

X——————————————————X

"Are we there yet?" Bell asked, tired from this long walk. He thought they were going to take a carriage.

"No. We have about another five or six days travel by foot and stop complaining, this is part of your training,"

Hearing his master's last words he perked up and was renewed with some new unknown vigour. Slayer sighed at Bell's antics, this kid was really trusting towards people.

So they continued to walk for the rest of the day. Bell promptly fell asleep as they set up camp, two blankets and a small fire provided by his master, while Slayer secured the perimeter and then walked to a nearby village. He walked into the stables and addressed a stable boy.

"You there. Do you know where I can buy a carriage?" The teen looked up from his haystack-bed.

"Depends... you got the money for one?" he asked, mirth filling his voice and showing on his face.

"I do, how much is your standard carriage?"

Taken off guard by the man's nonchalant response stuttered a little, imagining the wealth the man had at his disposal. "F-Forty thousand Valis, can I interest you in a horse?" Slayer stayed quiet and the boy took it as a 'no'. "O-Okay then," he got up and led Slayer outside to a court yard where four carriages were lined up beside each other. They were all the same, but the one made from rich mahogany did catch his interest. The boy saw him eyeing it up and tried to strike off a deal. "Fifty thousand Valis, take it or leave it." He said, full of himself.

"You said they were forty thousand Valis."

"Well yes, but this here is made from some fine mahogany an-" he cut himself off when he saw his possible client place his hand on the handle of his blade. "B-But for you... how about twenty five thousand Valis and I'll throw in some horse gear and a guide book." The boy ran off to retrieve the goods while Mr. Slayer was left standing there, marvelling at how such a simple gesture was so effective.

The boy came back arms full and dumped his load into the carriage, Slayer tossed him his twenty five thousand Valis that was in a bag and grabbed the carriage by the reins and started to pull it along.

"Sir!" The man stopped and turned to look at the boy. "I-If you don't mind me asking, why do you want a carriage?" the man seemes to contemplate this before he gave his anwser.

"Because. I am Goblin Slayer." And he left, never to be seen by the boy again.

X——————————————————X

Bell looked out before him and saw a grass plain as far as the eye could see. slightly cloudy skies and a nice soft breeze greeted him, he smiled under its feeling.

He gazed at the horizon again and saw a building in the distance. He ran to it in what felt like seconds and was in shock at the houses structure. It was his home from his village. Down to the last detail he could remember, he entered inside and walked into the living room where a transparant flame sat in his fireplace. He sat down on the couch and basked in the heat it gave off...

"Now that is one unique soul you got there," a voice said casually as it sat on the couch beside him. Bell looked over and saw a man with black graying hair and white feathered wings wearing a black and white robe.

"W-Who are you? And where are we?" He asked, slightly unnerved by a stranger being in his 'home'.

"Names Morpheus, and right now we are in your mindscape."

"O-Oh, right," Bell answered back, in a daze after realizing he was speaking to a God of dreams. He snapped out of it and nodded at the fire. "That's my soul?" Bell asked incredulously.

"Yes, though it will move as you grow stronger. It will relocate itself inside your mindscape in order to grow..."

"Why are you here?"

"Z asked me for a favour; wants me to show you how to use your magic. Only because Hecate was being lazy though, so now I'm here. Anyway, wanna learn some magic?" Morpheus answered back, slightly peeved at the magic Goddess' recent laziness.

Bell stopped himself from answering and contemplated it...

for like two seconds that is.

"Heck ya! I can really learn _magic _!?" Bell's eyes sparkled with all sorts of ideas springing into his head.

Morpheus chuckled and patted Bell's head. "Ya buddy, _now_... ask yourself..." He tapped Bell in the center of his forehead and the boy slumped.

He came to in an empty black void. Utter silence. Until a voice echoed throughout the void.

"What do you seek from magic?" it asked.

"An aid, an aid to help me in my journey of becoming a hero. A power that counters my weakness." he responded.

"What is magic to you?"

"An energy, flowing through everything and everyone, forever adapting and evolving to help its needs. Forever evolving to improve and grow in strength."

"What do you want to get out of it?"

"To become the strongest so i can protect everyone in need."

"That all?"

"If possible, I want to be like the heros in the stories my grandfather told to me."

"So childish."

"Ya, well. That's just me!" the voice then echoed him and power shot into his being.

X——————————————————X

Bell shot up from his 'bed' and frantically looked around himself. Mr. Slayer was under his blanket sleeping in his armour and there was now a carriage beside them.

Energy crashed into him and he was up on his feet in seconds. He ran over and inspected the carriage. Information flowed into his mind about the mechanics of it and that it was made of rich mahogany. He didn't know how he knew, he just kind of... did.

He ran around their camp continuously for over half an hour until he was grabbed by the shoulder and slapped across the face by his master.

Goblin Slayer muttered something about calming down and giving him a minute. He did some basic streches which Bell copied, they stood up and Goblin Slayer dropped into a stance.

"We're going to spar. No weapons allowed." he stated.

"Alright!" Bell shouted back, pumped up.

Goblin Slayer was upon him in seconds and sent him to the ground. He stood over him and shook his head.

"You have much to learn." he told him. He then started talking to himself. "Some martial arts would be good, he'll have to learn how to wield multiple weapons. Ranged, short, long, heavy, light, naturally ocuuring, the lot of them. Oh and he'll need to work out on the daily to muscle up that skinny frame. I'll teach him lock picking on the side aswell." Bell sweat dropped at his master's antics.

Goblin Slayer picked him up and put him in the carriage. He packed up camp and stored their stuff in the back with Bell. He grabbed the reins and turned back to look at Bell.

"I want you to do fifty push ups, sit ups and squats each by nightfall, understood?"

Bell's eyes widened but nodded nonetheless, Mr. Slayer nodded back at him and started jogging with the carriage with him.

Bell exhaled deeply and got down and started doing push ups. He did ten and fell on weak arms then, without mopping, started to do squats to make full use of his time. He had to sit down after twenty bit he could already feel his arms' muscles knitting back stronger than before at a much-faster-than-a-normal-human's pace.

He lied down and sucked in his stomach to get the most out of his exercises and started doing sit ups, lifting himself with his core. He only just about got five when he fell back, panting.

He gave himself a five minute breathing break and went back to the push ups, doing eleven this time, then squats, twenty two, and then sit ups, six, and a five minute break. He repeated this process a few more times till he had his push ups and squats done and went back to sit ups. But instead of just doing his required ones he went on to the max he could do.

Whilst doing his last set he marvelled at his body's repair rate. He'd heard of body builders needing to wait a day or two till their muscles repaired, whereas his only took about fifteen minutes! His mind wandered back to Morpheus and the voice and the learning of magic, could this be part of his magic? Regardless he was going to ask Morpheus next time he saw him.

He started to wonder how to enter his mindscape again when a voice snapped him out of it.

"Well done Bell! That was much better than I expected from you," Goblin Slayer congratulated.

"Huh? O-Oh ya." Bell stood up and noticed his chest seemed a little bit peck-y-er. He noticed that Goblin Slayer had set up camp amd that it was nearly dusk.

"Seeing as you're good as new, we will be securing the area together. Grab your Goblin Knife and meet me by the fire,"

Bell did as he was told and met up with him at the fire. He led the way and when all looked clear, a kobold shot out of a bush and latched its teeth onto Bell's neck. Bell screamed and on instinct stabbed his knife through its eye and into its brain, killing it instantly. Though the damage was done.

He was was infected by kobold saliva, and it would either drive him insane or make him go on a rabees inflicting rampage. Pretty much the same thing. He felt his magic working overtime analysing the saliva and he felt confident that it would sort out the problem with that.

But there was also the problem of him bleeding out. That, he was pretty sure, couldn't be helped by his magic. He collapsed onto the ground below him.

Goblin Slayer ran over and knelt down beside him, he pulled out a healing potion and forced the liquids down Bell's throat. The wound healed up quickly enough.

But, if Bell's magic was already working overtime it sure as hell was being pushed to its limits right now; it analysed both the saliva and the potion, took the good aspects from both the dna of the saliva and the molecular composition of the potion and altered _his_ dna to match it.

His eyes, ears, nose and mouth burst into a frenzy of pain, though with the help of the healing potion aspect of his dna his healing factor had shot up tremendously. Meaning the pain only lasted for a few seconds until it faded away. Goblin Slayer shook him.

"Bell! Bell are you okay!?" He asked as he turned Bell around to get a better look at him. Bell raised up a weak hand and gave a thumbs up, then passed out.

Goblin Slayer took a second to take in Bell's appearance; he still had his trademark white hair and scarlet eyes. Actually, he looked pretty much the exact same. Though if you looked closely you could see he had slightly longer-than-normal canines. Oh and he was growing in height pretty rapidly.

On the spot Goblin Slayer dumped Bell into the carriage and started to walk into the night to finish the two day journey that was left to The North.

X——————————————————X

Bell woke up. And all he could think was...

'These last couple of days have been crazy, I've almost died twice...!

And I'm only thirteen!'

**X——————————————————X**

**I've been wanting to do a Danmachi fic for a while now and lots of different idea keep coming to mind. Oh and to clear some things up; **

*** Goblin Slayer is in this yes, but he's only here to help train Bell and then he'll be off to start his own canon somewhere. He won't be back.**

***Bell will be stronger, but I don't want to make him too strong. Ya know? I'll try and keep him in check.**

***He will be smarter, cuz magic and shiz. I dunno. **

***Harem-ish maybe? He'll at least be with a few girls though, but not like ever one under the sun.**

***Ya so Bell'll be better all around, not saying canon him is back tho, he'll be taller and better built btw.**

**Uh, Sparetime out!**


	2. Saviour Chapter 2

Two figures are seen clashing in the frozen terrain of The North, the taller wielding a knife whilst the shorter holds a short sword. They swung at each other, almost in sinc. Until the shorter of the two diverted the taller's jab and held his sword at his neck. The taller sighed and nodded at the shorter man; he returned his sword to its scabbard.

The shorter man wearing a suit of light armour gave the taller guy a pat on the back. He looked up slightly to meet his eyes, his full height only reaching his opponent's nose, and congratulated him.

"That was very well done Bell. You have grown so much from the little boy I came to know. How long has it been since then? It feels like I've been training you for _years_," He finished with a sigh.

"It's been a few months," Bell deadpanned at his master's words. Though, in all fairnessness it was difficult to tell the time of year in The North thanks to its constant winter climate.

"Well I guess your finished then," Goblin Slayer said as he patted himself down.

"W-Wha!? But I'm not ready yet and, an-"

"Regardless of what you think. You _are_ ready. Just look back at your training for Gods' sake, look at how far you've come."

Bell stopped and did just that.

X——————————————————X

As soon as he had woken up Goblin Slayer had started to train him rigorously. He had had to adjust to his new height first, though that only took half a day till he was running as good as always.

After that his master ordered him to start his morning workout routine: now seventy five push ups, sit ups, squats, pull ups and a two kilometre run in the freezing cold every morning.

When he finished that his master went on to teach him how to wield a new weapon. He started off with light weapons as that was the type he was most used to, He improved his knife wielding and was shown how to throw it properly to stab a target.

Then it was onto short swords and the such and with it being his master's speciality he had it down in a day or two. They dueled again and Bell lost after being cut slightly across his left thigh.

After training Bell for a while Goblin Slayer noticed Bell's senses seemed to be immensely more sensitive than a normal human's. So he put them to the test.

Bell lay under his blanket in the carriage grinning at his growing muscle mass. Until he heard a loud thud outside his resting place. He jumped up and grabbed his Goblin Knife and jumped out of the front of the carriage.

Eyes almost instantly adjusting to the dark, he peered around the area. Feet cold on the freezing snow he quickened his pace; finding a track of weird looking feet he followed it with hastened steps.

He came up to a cave and heard movement inside, he unsheated his knife and entered. His nose wrinkled at the strong smell of blood that hit him. He saw a fire up ahead. He looked past it and froze.

Standing there behind the fire was the seven foot tall body of a Yeti. It seemed to be minding its own business, it hadn't spotted him. It's only source of sight was the light produced by the fire. He willed the fire to be extinguished with his magic; the yeti frantically tried to kindle the flame.

The brown furred monster stood at its full height and let out a roar. Bell used its anger as a leverage and snook on behind it.

His nervousness caused him to stand on spare piece of fire wood. Which snapped. The Yeti whipped around and grabbed Bell by the throat.

He was being choked and had no means of defending himself. He stared into the black eyes of the monster and saw close to no intelligence. He was going to be killed by a mindless monster who would probably forget about him in ten minutes.

He struggled as his face grew blue. He reached for his knife, but it had fallen to the ground.

He felt his magic strengthen his throat, but it wasnt enough...

'That's it!'

He reached out with his magic and he felt it latch onto the monster's blood. He focused on the chest of the Yeti and made a crushing gesture with his hand.

The monster's grip slackened and it dropped him completely, grasping at it's chest before it started vomiting up blood. Bell grimaced when he regained his breath.

He grabbed his knife and stabbed the Yeti through the skull; putting it out of its misery. It dropped a scarf made of its hide and fur. He wrapped it around his neck and left the cave without a word.

All Goblin Slayer had done was light a fire and the rest sorted itself out. Though it was an _extremely_ dangerous test, it would be wrong to say he would just sit there and watch Bell die.

After the test Bell seemed a little shakened but he was now more determined than ever to grow stronger. He now took all training in stride and without question. He wore the scarf as a reminder that there will always be a stronger opponent than him, but that didn't mean he couldn't outsmart them!

So they went on to ranged weapons which Bell, while clumsy at first, did pretty good in. While he was no elf he still had a pretty decent shot. They used bows, crossbows, shuriken, kunai and slingshots.

Goblin Slayer told him they would be moving onto heavy weapons next and while he was gaining muscles, he'd need to be stronger to wield them. So he upped his daily workout to one hundred of each exercise and a ten kilometre run every morning.

They then devoted full days to working out. He made Bell start bench pressing multiple branches, stalks, stones and the like of varying weights.

Goblin Slayer noticed that Bell relied on his speed for his fighting style and he also noticed his growing muscles and made Bell start swimming to tone them down. It started off with him having to teach Bell _how_ to swim and how to cope with the shock of entering freezing water. After the first day Bell could do some basic breaststroke and front crawl. The next day, after his morning workouts, they spent the whole time improving Bell's strokes. By the end he had breaststroke down, aswell as front crawl. Only breathing every ten strokes on the later. He had even started doing backstroke and butterfly. They went to sleep that night, but unbeknownst to his master he went back to the lake and trained all throughout the night. Goblin Slayer woke up to sight of Bell doing sets of two hundred metres butterfly. He chuckled and added five sets of four hundred metres I.M to his morning workout routine.

With the magic inside his body it already was covered in toned muscles and a six pack that was almost fully formed. He now stood at six foot one inches tall and was holding a stone club above his head. He swung with it and smashed through trunks of trees, he pulled it back over his shoulder and threw it at a makeshift dummy and it smashed into pieces. He heard the crunch of snow behind him and he grabbed a nearby claymore and greatsword to block his master's two war axed downward strike. He overpowered Bell and pushed his two weapons to the ground and out of his grasp. He swung again with one of his war axes which Bell blocked with his Goblin Knife and was knocked into a tree from the force behind his master's blow. He slumped to the ground and looked up to see his Slayer's open hand. He grasped it and he pulled Bell up.

"Your getting better,"

"Thanks,"

And they were back at it again. After their training session, Goblin Slayer told Bell to give him all his weapons. He did so and was left with some kind of ball of flesh in his hands that smelled peculiar to him. A few minutes later he was being surrounded by three Icehounds and two Frostfangs. The former being slightly bluish-grey furred wolfs who had a freeze breath attack and the latter being dark blue almost black scaled snakes who were poisonous and could freeze the things they bite. Bell _froze _and observed the area. He was surrounded and all he had for a possible weapon was a thick branch and a stone that was lying beside him. He sighed and picked them up.

The Icehounds attacked as one and unleashed their freeze breath attack which he dodged. He ran around them and stabbed the one on the left with the sharp end of his branch, it cried out and fell to the ground. He tried to run behind the one on the right but had to dodge a strike from a Frostfang. He wacked it on the top of its head, it fell down in unconsciousness. Returning his attention to the hounds he fell to the ground to dodge a breath attack. Jumping up, he ran to one of the hounds and crashed the stone into the back of its skull. He quickly turned around only to feel pain course through his right arm and spread into his chest. He looked down and saw a Frostfang latched onto his now slightly frozen forearm. He ripped it off and tore its head off. All that stood against him now was a lone raging Icehound. It lunged at him with a froting mouth, but in its rage it failed to see Bell move his branch to point directly at its heart. It was impaled on his stick and died soon afterwards. He slid it off the branch and grabbed it's corpse by the scruff of its neck. He did the same with the other Icehound corpses and hung the bodies of the Frostfangs around his neck.

He was walking back to camp when his adrenalin cut out and he realised the pain in his arm and chest was now spread throughout his entire body. He fell to his knees and grabbed his head in pain. His magic working overtime to overcome the poison in his system. He lay flat on the snow completely still, all his attention focused on his magic fighting against the poison. Bell stayed like that on the ground for ten minutes till he regained enough strength to sit up and think. He was going to coat his weapons in poison against monsters from now on seeing as how effective it was. He felt strength come back to the rest of his body and he grabbed the corpses and trudged back to camp.

He sat with his back to the fire and skinned the Icehounds and pulled out their teeth. He grabbed a few spare vials and filled them up with the still whole Frostfang's fangs, it was purple in colour. He skinned both of them and cooked both of the remains over the fire on a stick. He filled up a few vials with the Icehounds' blood and labeled them and the poison ones.

His master strolled up by him and sat at the fire.

"Your shirt's burning off you know," he said casually. Bell looked back and sure enough he was on fire, but he didn't feel a thing.

'Guess that's another thing added to my list of abilities, huh.' he mused. Goblin Slayer straightened his posture and turned to Bell.

"I'll be training you in longer melee weapons, spears, bidents, tridents and that, then it'll be lock picking and if your training bears fruits I'll teach you some basic alchemy." he told Bell with a slight awkwardness in his voice seeing the hollowed look in his eyes. The young man liked the thought of learning alchemy and how to wield longer weapons, but was still greatly affected by almost dying for the fourth time now. He looked down at his hand and saw the two lined scars and nodded his head. He was going to be a hero his grandfather would be proud of. He went to get back to training but was grabbed by the shoulder by his master.

"_But_, before that. Let's go out and have some fun, shall we?" he asked in a playful tone. Bell sighed and nodded.

X——————————————————X

While his master was getting into some more _casual_ clothes he sat down, grabbed a spare white shirt and put it on. He then picked up the skins of the Icehounds and Frostfangs and started cutting and sewing.

He soon had a new silky smooth extremely dark blue almost black scaled jacket with slightly blue-grey fur on the inside. He stood up with his new jacket, white shirt, dark brown scarf, black trousers and his black boots on. Goblin Slayer came up to him wearing a white dress shirt, black trouser and black leather shoes. He smirked at Bell, patted him on his back and led the way.

X——————————————————X

They came up to the door of a tavern in a nearby village and Goblin Slayer led him inside. There was loud chatter inside coming from a vary of races. His master pulled him up to the bar and asked for two whiskeys. Bell stammered thinking he'd be arrested. Some ladies in the tavern giggled at his behaviour. A drink sat in front of him and he gulped, feeling peer pressure fall upon him like a whale he chugged it down. Thinking it was the wise thing to do. His mind almost instantly grew fuzzy and he nearly slipped off his seat. But his magic, having already neutralised a _very_ toxic poison that invaded his system, built up an almost instant tolerance and he was sitting upright in less than two seconds. His master choked on his drink and stared wide eyed at Bell. They were soon narrowed and he called for the bartender to serve Bell pure vodka from the bottle. He did so seeing as Bell looked older than he was.

He felt a drink being pressed to his lips by his master and he chugged it down in one. His senses took a temporary shock that was silenced by his magic improving his tolerance. He looked at Goblin Slayer out of his armour and tilted his head.

"Am I supposed to be drunk?" he asked, puzzled. Silence spread throughout the tavern like The Plague as all eyes turned to look at the boy. The three dwarfs in the corner he hadn't noticed called him over and the talk returned, though it was direct at Bell more than before. The three dwarfs were all old friends in town for the night. They were on their way to the mountains to meet relatives. They slid him over a stein of some dwarvish ale, smirking and chuckling to each other as they did so. The shortest of the three turned to him.

"Boy, if you can handle this... I'll grant you one request. Ask now," he said in an aged voice. Bell considered this and thought some smithing lessons would be nice. So he asked for just that and was soon gulping down the drink in mouthfuls. He slammed the stein onto the table with his head hanging low. Silence filled the tavern again as he lifted his head...

"When are my smithing lessons?" Bell asked as he smirked. The occupants of the tavern roared in joy as Goblin Slayer lifted him up onto his shoulders.

They laughed and drunk the night away.

X——————————————————X

Bell woke up in the carriage. He recalled the night before and set out for his workout routine. He had some smithing lessons to get to...

So it turned out that Bell was 'too damn bloody talented' for the dwarf to get in debt about smithing. All he had done was coat his fist in flames and punched a bar of metal into the shape of a sword, was that so wrong? Sure he had done it in less than a minute, but still.

And speaking of flames, he had to start working on his magic. He got into a meditative sitting and dropped into his mindscape;

He got a face full of grass and smiled. He sat up in a crossed leg position and summoned some basic flames to envelope his right hand. He focused on the heat and visualized a dial and imagined turning it up. He felt his hand grow warmer and looked to see the flames turning blue. He smiled and dismissed the flames. He strolled towards his 'house' and found Morpheus inside sitting on his couch.

"Don't you have better things to do than stalk up on me?" Bell asked as he stared out the window and at the small transparant bonfire burning in the distance.

"You'll want to watch your tone young man," He said in a warning voice. Bell smiled and sat on the couch beside him.

"I know, I was just kidding...

so what brings you here?" Morpheus glanced at Bell and smirked.

"Z didn't think you'd make it out of those near death exchanges with the same personality. So he wants me to reward you for it." He tapped Bell's temple and he felt information flow into his mind. "It's a spell that connects your mindscape to the real world. Store shit, live here. I don't mind or care frankly, just put it to good use. Alright?" Bell smiled and nodded his head. Morpheus scoffed while a smile crept onto his and he faded away.

The spell was simple; all he had to do was say 'Open' with the intent of opening up a rift to his mindscape.

X——————————————————X

Bell was knocked to the ground again by Goblin Slayer, but he grabbed the spear nearest to him and stabbed at the area behind him. Goblin Slayer dodged by a hair.

"I'd say that does it for spearmanship, Bell." he said as he pulled Bell up off the ground. His student smiled but hit him with the but of his spear. Slayer chuckled and patted him on the back.

A few days had passed and Bell was now fairly good in spearmanship and lockpicking. His master had also brought him to the fire to tell him about alchemy; the study of how things work and how to change the circumstances needed. Basically screwing with the laws of nature.

They continued to improve his skills.

X——————————————————X

Bell now stood at a crossroads. Literally.

He had transported the carriage to his mindscape and waved to Goblin Slayer as he ran in the opposite direction. Bell sighed deeply and started walking towards Orario. Where his adventure would begin.

**X——————————————————X**

**I think Bell's gonna be a _bit_ stronger than I had originally planned, but hey! Who cares?**

**Also, dont expect chapters to be published this soon. I just had a good bit of _spare time_ and my muse called for this.**

**And sorry if Bell seemed a bit depresso expresso in this chapter, he won't be staying like that.**

**And if anyone has some harem recommendations, please review them or sumtin.**

**T-T-T-That's all folks, I think at least, Sparetime out!**

**Should I rate this M? Cuz I think I should. *whispers* _more blood and gore_.**


	3. Saviour Chapter 3

On his way to Orario, Bell decided to see how his home village was fairing. It was a nice morning, a breeze lifted his hair occasionally and there was few clouds in the sky. He wore his new jacket, a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and his shin high black boots that crunched the gravel under his feet and a cloak that covered it all.

He strolled into the village, unrecognised. He would have liked to think they would remember him though. He watched people go about their daily tasks and smiled, a feeling of nostalgia washing over him. He kept on walking around, his smile disappearing more and more with each step. People wore dirty clothes and washed them in filthy water in old basins. Children eating stale bread and dried meat.

His village was dirt poor.

He huffed and walked straight into the town hall, dropped all the money he had on him on the receptionist's counter and told her it was a donation to the village. He stormed out and walked back to the main road. He vowed to himself to set aside money every time he got paid to send back to his village and, to not give all his money away so easily from now on. He sighed, that was a pretty brash decision. But it was for the best. It would tide them over for a bit and he would send them some more when he got the chance.

He looked up from the path of stone slabs to look out infront of him. In all honesty, even with the help of magic, the main road was still a really impressive sight for anyone. The days of working back to back alone was impressive and it was all done for the good of the people. Plus, it was immensly helpful for merchants; being connected to most cities and towns and all that. Bell himself would probably use it to his advantage in the future, as he was doing now.

All sorts of people walked past him, some walking, some on mounts, some with carriages and that one guy on a flying carpet. Some waved, even chatted, others averted their gazes and some sent menacing glares. Bell was part of the first group and helped people on his way to Orario; he helped an old woman find her glasses and fixed the wheel of a travelling merchant's carriage and he was given some kind of magical seed. After that it was a quiet walk to the border walls of Orario and, wow.

The walls around the city extended for miles and were incredibly high, easily over thirty metres tall and finely placed. He couldn't spot a groove in the stone he would be able to latch onto. The archway into the city hung fifteen metres above the ground with siege doors and a portcullis ready to be closed in the time of war and battles. Inscribed on the archway itself were some basic runes, to prevent people with ill intent from entering and basic protection runes for defence that were on the rest of the walls around the city.

Guards stood at the entrance, filtering the influx and outflux of people. Bell lined up and observed the guards. They wore some basic plate armour on their chest, shins, forearms and back and a green garment on underneath it. They all wielded a basic short sword. He stood behind a buff guy with expensive armour, he was let through without question. Bell stood up and the man looked up to meet his eyes.

"Name?" he asked with a monotone voice.

"Bell Cranel,"

"Reason for entering Orario?"

"I want to be an adventurer, should I need a reason?" Bell was confused by the requirement for entering the city.

"Toll." the guard demanded as he held out his hand, completely ignoring his question. Bell froze as he put hand into his pocket.

"How much?" Bell asked trying his hardest to keep his cool. The guard eyed him suspiciously.

"Three hundred Valis," He answered sceptically. After being struck with a memory Bell created a rift to his mindscape inside his pocket and pulled out the small bag of Valis that was in his bag. He handed it to the guard and ran past him, fearing it may have not been enough. The guard inspected the bag and grinned after putting the surplus thousand Valis in his pocket.

Bell ran for a short distance till he realised he wasn't being chased by guards and slowed to a walking pace. In front of him stood multiple stalls that went off down the street and to his direct left was a huge mansion-manor with white stone walls and red tiled roofs. He continued down the bustling street and weaved in and out of peoples' ways, making his way towards Babel tower.

An incredible structure built by the first few gods who came down to earth. He remembered how his grandfather told him its upper floors were home to multiple Gods and Goddesses and how he told him that the Goddesses that did live there were 'top notch' and that he should 'snag a look' or 'cop a feel' when possible. He blushed at the thought of groping a woman and smiled sheepishly.

While in his daze he failed to notice a figure running straight for him and how they were looking in the opposite direction. Bell shook his head and looked up from his feet, just in time to be ran into.

His head collided with the stone path underneath them. He grunted from the pain and looked up to meet the brown eyes of an Amazoness. She had black hair with two bangs on either side of her face that were held together by silver metal bands. She wore a single white cloth over her relatively flat chest and a dark green and mustard yellow pareo around her waist. She lifted her head with a dazed look, she blushed a little after realizing her position.

'Oh Gods! She's cute!' Bell's blush returned tenfold and he started to stammer. "Uh, I-I. Y-Ya see, U-Um. I-,' He was cut off by her lifting him off the ground with ease and he noticed the light blush on her face.

"Sorry mister," and she was gone. Bell felt bad that he couldn't apologise himself, but he would remember to do so. There were more pressing matters right now; like going into the Dungeon and making some sweet, sweet Valis. Which he had none of right now, so he sped off towards the tower in the centre of the city.

He came up to the entrance of the Dungeon. A staircase upwards led into the Dungeon that was below, a little controversial in his opinion. Having to go up to go down. He shook his head, he could criticize the structure later. He walked upstairs past other adventurers, hearing snickers and 'reassuring' comments from self-absorbent nobodies. Bell ignored them and walked up to the entrance hole and jumped down. Bell landed into a light blue walled tunnel with sprained ankles. He sat there for a few minutes to let them heal, his healing factor increasing as he did so.

He stood up and continued down the cavern. He walked and walked, eventually reaching the Second Floor and only having encountered three weak Goblins. He discovered that these monsters left behind small magic stone fragments so he rifted them into a bucket that was in his mindscape. He continued to jog down to the Third Floor and found a group of four Goblins and two Kobolds standing together. He spotted a young man, probably a bit older than himself, being cornered by them. He was injured and only wielded a broken short sword.

Before Bell could even think he had already unsheated his Goblin Knife and was cutting through a Goblin like a hot knife through butter. He cut the second's throat and stabbed the third in the chest before he was hit with a small blunt club and cut across his right bicep. He summoned a small regular fireball and launched it at the Kobolds and slashed the remaining Goblin's jugular. He looked up and saw the ashes of the Kobolds. He felt the magic imbued in the stones and pulled on it; making them fly towards him. He opened a rift to the bucket and let them through.

He turned to the young man and searched his unconscious body, after finding a healing potion he poured it down the guy's throat.

He woke up with a gasp for air and he looked to Bell.

"Thanks for saving my ass back there man, here." He rummaged through his bag and failed to find Bell's reward. "Could have sworn I had a healing potion in here," he muttered to himself. Bell flinched and told him he gave it to him to heal his injuries.

"Oh well, its not much. But, I'll spread good word of you around town," he said awkwardly.

"Thanks!" Bell thanked him and ran off down the tunnel. The man chuckled and walked off and out of the Dungeon, he had news to tell.

Bell ran off giddy with himself after saving someone and while it wasn't a girl, it was still a start! He cut through two stand alone Goblins and took their magic stones. But his mood took a plummet when he turned a corner to meet a group of five Kobolds who were already running at him.

He blocked the first's strike and stabbed it in its thigh, he dodged the second's punch and slit the third's throat. The fourth Kobold's slash cut across his chest and the fifth's bite latched onto his freshly healed bicep wound. He grabbed it by the head and threw it into the fourth. Bell turned to meet the gaze of the second Kobold and threw a small regular fireball at it. He walked over to the struggling remainders and stabbed through the both of them. He summoned the magic stones and stored them in his bucket.

He was walking away from the fight but was tripped. He grunted as he sat up and stabbed through the last Kobold's skull. It turned to dust seconds later and a clang rebounded around the room. Bell picked up the drop item with curiosity.

It was a Knife, a little longer than his other one but had a similar white blade and it would look the exact same were it not for the small wolf head on the blade and the handle. He found a black leather sheath with the same symbol beside it, he strapped it around his waist and sheated his new Kobold Knife.

Bell walked to the Fourth Floor staircase and decended. He was met with a Goblin which he sliced through with relative ease.

He stored its stone and continued his walk. The air around him seemed to thicken and a horde of about fifteen Kobolds falling out of the walls and almost instantly running for him. Bell only had one option and shot a fireball, around the size of a large basketball, at the them. When it contacted the first Kobold it expanded and encompassed all of them in the area damage. The fire faded away and left behind the ashes of the monsters.

Bell hunched over and panted after using such a strong magic attack, though his rapidly adapting body was already strengthening him and his magic. So he stood up and collected the drops. He got fourteen magic stone fragments and two pelts of Kobold fur, he stored them all in his mindscape. Bell walked back up the stairs to the third floor and made his way back out of the Dungeon

X——————————————————X

When Bell came out from under Babel, Nyx had already started her shift and was working the night sky. He made his way for the Guild in the darkness of night. He found it fairly easily seeing as it was pretty close to the tower. It was a modest building, a bit on the big side with beige walls and wooden outlines, it had big enough entrance doors made of oak and two lanterns lit the area beside it.

Bell rifted out his bucket and gave it a little shake, seeing his twenty nine magic stone fragments he smiled and walked inside.

The interior was quiet and only a few workers stood behind the counters. He looked around and spotted a brown haired half-elf manning the only open counter, he walked up to her.

"Hiya miss. I was wondering if I could exchange these magic stones for Valis? Is that alright?" Bell asked in a kind voice, he smiled brightly when she lifted her head to meet his eyes. She blushed a little bit from his smile and nodded.

"Sure, just this way sir," She gestured to the booths to his left. Bell walked up to one and a sliding hatch was lifted up by the lady and he poured all his magic stone fragments into the tray and she counted them. She popped open a drawer full of Valis and grabbed the necessary amount. She slid him his money onto his side of the tray.

"Eleven thousand and six hundred Valis. Sorry but, I really have to ask. Are you a new adventurer and if so, how did you get so many magic stones?" Bell grabbed his money and put it into his pocket.

"Thanks and yes, I'm a new adventurer! I just started today! And as to how I got the magic stones... I just killed some monsters. That's all," he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks again. Bye!" Bell said as he made his way out of the Guild, though he stopped at the sound of the lady's voice.

"Who are you?" Bell turned around to face her and jabbed a thumb at his chest.

"I'm Bell Cranel!" and he ran out the doors and into the night darkened street.

The lady sighed at the antics of this new adventurer. Damn! She never asked for his familia! Her shoulders fell, she'd just have to ask him next time.

'I hope he isn't much of a hassle,' she thought. Eina Tulle didn't even know the half of it.

X——————————————————X

Turns out most places close when its around one or two in the morning. So Bell rifted into his mindscape and decided to train. But first he sewed his Kobold pelts together and placed them on the ground in his sitting room to act as a rug. He rubbed it and found out it was actually pretty soft.

Then he walked outside and went through his daily workout routine after finding an identical lake as the one he trained in. He finished up soon enough and walked back inside. He looked to his left and saw a coat rack holding his coat and his Yeti scarf. Memories came to the front of his mind and he relived his traumatic Yeti experience. He remembered the blood magic he used on it. It felt _wrong _honestly, like some kind of dark-ish magic. But in his adventures he knew he would need to use it.

So he walked outside and cut the palm of his hand with his Knife and reached out with his magic. It stirred a little and started to levitate a little bit and he smiled. This didn't seem so hard!...

Ya it turns out its pretty hard to do blood manipulation. Bell could guide it and make a ruff structure of a ball. It seemed to be easiest to make small needle sharp weapons from blood, it must of been what he used on the Yeti. So he left that there for the day and summoned a small ball of regular fire, the size of a golf ball, into his hand and grasped it. He didnt feel anything and opened his hand. He summarised that his body built a resistance to fire corresponding to his mastery of the manipulation. That was weird.

Was he always this smart?

Bell shrugged and guessed it was the magic.

The six foot one inch tall white haired teen summoned a bigger ball of regular fire, the size of a small soccer ball now, and tried to maintain it for as long as possible. He lasted for twenty seconds till he dropped it and started breathing heavy and sweating.

He watched the fireball almost taunt him as it floated before him, he smirked. He felt the air around him with his magic and pulled it towards the flame; it burst up in flames and he was taken into it. It died down and Bell sighed, today wasn't his day.

He walked back to his house, up the stairs and collapsed onto the bed. Maybe tommorow would be a better day.

X——————————————————X

The Dungeon felt easier today for some reason. He had encountered six Goblins and eight Kobolds on his way to the Fourth Floor, which he killed, and found a group of nine Kobolds and four Goblins sleeping in a dead end tunnel. He killed them all without waking any of them. Bell stretched and strarted his walk back upstairs. He killed two more Goblins and walked up onto the the First Floor. He sighed, tired from the killing.

He stiffened when he heard scuffling in front of him. The white haired teen charged a regular fireball and held it ahead. He squinted and spotted his new enemy...

Crickets waited on batted, breath?...

Bell stood still at the sight before him.

A rooster...

That was golden.

It ran at him full speed. Bell fumbled for his Knives but was too late. It closed in and went to attack his legs. Except it didn't, it just rubbed itself on his legs. Kind of like a cat.

Bell picked it up and stroked its head. He saw that it was female and continued his walk out of the dungeon.

He neared the stairs and heard other adventurers coming his way. He quickly rifted the golden hen into his mindscape and walked up to through the exit.

Bell walked along the streets on the quiet morning and entered the Guild. He exchanged his twenty nine magic stone fragements for eleven thousand six hundred Valis. Then he walked up to the front desk and infront of a pink haired girl.

"Excuse me?" the young woman lifted her head and looked at him with a tired expression. She made a gesture to continue. "I just have a question about a monster in the dungeon," she nodded. "Its just, is it wrong for a golden hen to be in the dungeon?" The girl perked up at the mention of 'a golden hen' and looked at Bell in the eye and saw no lie. So she told him what she knew.

"Nope, but the Jack Bird _is _a pretty rare spawn. It has a guarenteed drop, a golden egg. It'll net you at least one million Valis per egg," She smirked when she saw him freeze at the mention of 'one million Valis'.

Bell froze at the thought of so many Valis. He immediately thought of all the things his village could buy and / or renovate with that much money. Bell thought of killing the Jack Bird in his mindscape, but shook his head.

It was friendly and, even if it was a monster, he didn't kill nice and friendly things.

He thanked the Guild employee and left the Guild. Bell was almost immediately shoved by the oncoming traffic, the morning seemingly getting back to its daily hustle and bustle, the red eyed teen escaped soon enough into an alleyway.

Bell sighed in relief and walked to the opposite end of the alleyway. The street was a bit quiter and had a construction site a few meters to his right, it seemed that someone was renovating their house, with a couple of builders doing their jobs.

He was struck with an idea and strolled onto the site.

"Uh, e-excuse me!" Bell cringed at his voice crack. Two tubby men put down their equipment and turned to the white haired newbie-adventurer.

"Whad'ya want kid?" the slightly taller of the two asked. Bell looked towards some spare spruce wood planks to his left and pointed to them, they were at least up to his shoulders in length.

"I was just wondering if I could take a few of these planks here," the second man laughed and whispered to his co-worker, they both shared a look and chuckled to each other, they shook hands and turned to a confused Bell.

"Sure thing kid, _take as many as you can lift_," the shorter man answered, mirth filling his voice towards the end of his sentence. Bell smiled at them and pick up the majority of them, which was around seven, and waved to the men who were now slack-jawed.

Neither gave one another bet money as they both thought that he'd either fail or struggle with one.

Bell hummed a little tune to himself, proud that his cloak had fooled the men into thinking he was just some weak teenager. He walked back into the alleyway he originally exited from and rifted into his mindscape. Though he didn't notice the presence of some old eyes linger on the spot he had just rifted from.

The sun shone brightly over his home and his new Jack Bird kicking up worms from the ground. Bell dropped the planks and set out to find his gramps' old tool box. He prevailed and took a rusty old red toolbox and a saw and started marking the ground.

He made it two meters wide and two meters long and two and a half meters high. It stood before him, made of spruce wood planks, was Chrye's, short for Chrysos, own chicken coop.

The golden hen seemed to love her new home, seeing as she immediately jumped into hay nest mad by Bell himself.

The white haired teen soon found himself laying with his back on the grass and his golden hen Chrye on his stomach. Bell stroked her head and felt her chirp in approval. He closed his eyes.

Until he felt a new weight on his abdomen. Chrye stood up and shook her feathers in a show-off manner, she lifted her wing to reveal a golden egg. Bell's eyes bulged as he grasped it.

It was heavy for an object for its size. He marvelled at the light reflecting off its smooth surface. Bell smiled again and stroked his hen. Then he ran inside to find some food for her.

He came out holding a purple seed he had received a few days ago. He held it out to her in his hand, it was promptly swallowed.

But unbeknownst to Bell, a Jack Bird only gives one egg per life and he just gave his a magical seed. Well, let's just say it'll be a nice birthday surprise in the morning.

X——————————————————X

Bell woke up with a yawn and a golden egg in his hand. He walked outside his house and widened his senses. He listened for the slow moving of dirt and started running on the spot over the source, some worms rose up to his steps. He willed them towards Chrye's chicken coop. They landed next to her as she stood up and swallowed them whole.

When she stood up she revealed _another_ golden egg. Bell's eyes grew to the size of saucers as he picked up the other egg. It was quickly stuffed into his pants' pocket along with his first egg.

He stroked her head and rifted out of his mindscape and into an alleyway.

Bell made his way through the morning street and went right back to the Guild. A few other adventurers were there lounging and talking amongst each other. The white haired teen walked up to the counter and met the eyes of the pink haired girl from yesterday. She greeted him.

"Back already?" she asked with a curious voice. Bell nodded.

"Yup, um, where do I trade in monster drops?" She led him up to the exchange booths from the opposite side of the counter and opened up the slot. Bell grabbed his two Jack Bird eggs and placed them onto the tray.

Silence.

Until,

"Sweet mother of Ouranos! Two Jack Bird eggs!?," The pink eyed Guild employee shouted, causing all eyes in the Guild to lock onto him with malicious intent.

Bell let his head fall and sighed.

'I guess this is where my adventure begins...

hot babes here I come!'

**X——————————————————X**

**Bell's in Orario!** **And is already gathering some attention. From saving another adventurer's life to obtaining two Jack Bird eggs, he's starting off strong.**

**Sorry for the wait. Contradictory to my name I dont have all the spare time in the world. Plus my muse likes to play hide and seek, it hides I seek.**

**If you have some idea for the story, review it. Just don't expect it to be implemented, and don't be telling me what and what not to do. Just suggest it.**

**Also, I seen Hellboy this weekend and it was pretty fuckin good.**


	4. Saviour Chapter 4

Feeling the pressure from having so many eyes on him, Bell tried to speed the lady up.

"U-Um, miss. Can I exchange my drops?" he asked while staring at his feet, Goblin Slayer hadn't trained him for this!

Misha, the pink haired Guild employee, blushed a little at Bell. 'Cute,' she thought to herself. She shook her head and ran to one of the smaller safes in the back and pulled out two bags and a scroll and quill. She ran back to Bell's booth and saw some women trying and failing to woo him. She sighed and slid him the bags.

"Two million Valis," she handed him the scroll and quill. "And some business investment recommendations," Misha saw him tilt his head. "Stocks." His mouth made an 'O' shape, she giggled and waved him off. She needed to get ready.

Bell grabbed the bags and stuffed them inside his coat, secretly rifting them into his mindscape along with the scroll and quill, and speed walked out of the Guild. Avoiding the gazes of greedy people and blended into the crowd, well with his white hair, red eyes, good looks and height it _was_ hard to miss him.

He smiled to himself and walked through the streets of Orario with no clear destination in mind. He strolled the streets and looked around for any promising businesses to invest in. He passed a nice inn called the 'Hostess of Fertility' it seemed like a good investment choice, but he didn't want to be too hasty.

So he walked further and through a rundown area till it seemed to fix up a bit and he ended up outside a small shop called 'Blue Pharmacy'. He heard a bell jingle as he opened the door and walked in. It was filled with wooden shelves holding all kinds of potions and herbs. He walked over to the nearest shelf.

'A mandrake? That helps unpetrify someone! Wait, how do I-' his thoughts were cut off as the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He turned around to come eye to eye with a handsome man who had dark blue eyes and long dark blue hair. _Miach_ something told him.

"Hello, welcome to Blue Pharmacy. How can I help you?" the God asked him in a genuinely kind voice. Bell rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, to be honest. I'd like to invest in your shop," Miach's face lit up at the thought. He ran behind the counter and pulled out a dusty box, he blew off the dust and pulled out a scroll.

Speaking of scrolls. The Guild tried to trick him, all the suggestions for investments were all attached to the Guild. Crafty buggers. He wasn't manipulated that easily!

Anyways, Miach grabbed a quill and wrote some symbols on it.

You may be wondering why Bell was so hasty to buy some stocks here. Well, he didn't know, it just seemed promising. He was just hanging on a whim really.

"How much are you willing to invest?" Miach asked.

"How much is ten percent of the stocks?" he counter-questioned. Miach ran the calculations inside his head.

"One hundred thousand Valis," the God anwsered seriously.

"I'll pay for fourty percent of the stocks and I want a discount in-store." Bell stated with a finality in his voice, he thanked the Gods for his bargaining lessons with Goblin Slayer.

"Done. Just sign here and you can send us the money," Bell signed the scroll, after reading it of course, and counted out the four hundred thousand Valis and handed it to Miach. "There's the four hundred thousand I owe." The God's blue eyes bulged at seeing the Valis straight up but nodded nonetheless.

Bell pocketed the scroll and waved to his new business partner. Naaza was in for a surprise when she got back.

X——————————————————X

"Hey~!" Bell turned to see the pink haired girl from the Guild in a black skirt, tight white shirt and a black cardigan. She ran up to him and wrapped his right arm in her chest. Bell blushed a little but pushed her off.

"Hi? Miss..."

"Misha Flott." Bell nodded awkwardly.

"Cool," he said blandly. They stood in silence for a bit until her stomach growled loudly.

"Wanna go get some food?" he asked quietly, it would be rude to let a girl go hungry. Her eyes lit up.

"Really!?" she asked, as if she hadn't eaten in days. She guided him towards where shewanted to go, with his arm in her bust. He was starting to get uncomfortable, but didn't want to be rude. So he let her lead him into the 'Hostess of Fertility' and sit them down.

As Bell had guessed earlier it was a very nice establishment. All races were welcome and a positive vibe was spread throughout the room, though the female dwarf behind gave off a 'No Bullshit' aura. Misha sat opposite of him in a booth and started talking about the place and herself. His red eyes glanced over the inn, subconsciously listening to Misha's rambling, and smiled at the good nature of all the people by the bar, reminded of his 'outing' with Goblin Slayer.

Red met sky blue as a young woman with green hair wearing the uniform of the inn;

A green above the knee dress with long puffed sleeves and a white collar, a white apron and headband, a small orange bow under her collar, black leggings and short brown ankle boots,

Stood infront of him with a soft pale, stoic face. Bell noticed her pointed her ears and beauty and thought she was a fairy, but something was telling him she was an elf.

He blushed when he noticed he was staring and hid his face behind his arms.

"S-Sorry! _Gods all these girls are so cute_," he whispered the last part to himself, but unbeknownst to him, the waitress heard. She chose not to act on it.

Misha didn't care at all for the situation and started ordering her meal, the waitress was quick to write it down. Bell's hands fumbled for the menu and he blindly asked for 'the pasta', the elf nodded and walked off. Misha called after her to get Bell some of 'Mamma Mia's' famous fruit liquor. He grew skeptical at his companion's 'innocent' behaviour.

The elf waitress came back with their meals in record time and Bell's pint of the fruit liquor. He thanked her and was about to ask Misha if she wanted to dig in, but she was already eating. The waitress nodded at him and left. He twirled his fork in the pasta and took a bite.

It had a rich, but not too much so, tomato sauce and a decent amount of parmesan on top. Misha looked up as he grabbed his pint and took a sip of his liqour. The unwelcome taste of alcohol hit his tongue but was quickly covered by the burst of fruit. He 'Mm, _Mm_'d at the taste, it reminded him of juice. He downed the rest of the pint and his companion smirked and called for another one. He declined but drunk it when it was placed infront of him, seeing no need to waste it.

Misha attempted to buy him another but Bell put his foot down. She looked taken aback, shocked even. But he cared not for those who tried to intoxicate him, as hard as it may be, and she was no exception.

Misha soon sat beside the white haired teen, practically on his lap, and was rubbing circles on his chest with her finger. Bell tried and failed to fight the blush from his face. She whispered suggestive calls in a husky voice, he grew more uncomfortable by the second. Red eyes looked around the bar for a possible escape route, nothing. Most, if not all, of the patrons were intoxicated and living in their own little world.

Bell scooched away from her but she kept trying to seduce him.

'Jeeze, I thought people had _standards_. But obviously its okay for someone to try and seduce any thirte-, oh! Its my birthday tomorrow! Im gonna be fourteen! Puberty and manhood here I come! Woo hoo!' little did Bell know puberty was _not_ something to celebrate.

The thirteen year old's thoughts were briskly thrown aside as Misha grabbed his junk, Bell stiffened along with his member. His assaulter whispered into his ear.

"Let's ditch this place for somewhere more," she tightened her grip "_private?" _It was spoken as a question but Bell would be stupid to think it wasn't a demand.

Misha called over their assigned waitress for the bill and Bell started to sweat more than he already was. He was stuck. He didn't know how to get out of this without being molested further. He desperately looked around the tavern for help, all he saw were uninterested men and women. He mused that it must be a casual occurance and chuckled, to try and calm down and started to think of possible ways of escape.

And as if by devine intervention, their waitress came back wearing a pair of cold eyes. She tore out a piece of paper from her note book and placed it on their table.

"Your total is nine hundred and forty Valis," she stated with no emotion in her voice. Bell was surprised by the price, it was pretty expensive. Nothing too bad though.

Misha rose her head up quickly as if she just remembered something. She bonked her fist against the side of her head.

"Oops, silly me! I forgot my purse! I really am such an airhead," she smiled at him while squeezing her breasts together and squoze his ever growing member, stupid hormones!

Ryuu Lion noticed that her male client paled at the hand near him. She saw it on his crotch and mentally cringed, she had a very good poker face after all.

'She must really be an airhead if she thinks that's believable,' she scoffed in her head to herself and decided to help the young man out.

The elf waitress raised her voice loud enough for other customers to hear her.

"Miss. Would you_ kindly_ remove your hand from this fine young man's crotch. You are _clearly_ making him very uncomfortable." Many heads turned to look at the pink haired woman.

Misha saw that she was being stared down by the majority of the patrons, she cursed under her breath and bolted out of the establishment, not wanting this to risk her job.

The chatter in the bar slowly started to return. Bell let his head fall down as he breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. He stead like that for a while, that is until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you alright sir?" his green haired waitress and saviour asked him with a hint of worry.

"Bell,"

"Excuse me sir? I didn't get that," she asked back in her monotone voice with that same hint of worry.

"Bell Cranel, its my name. Oh, and miss?" Bell's chest shook a little.

"Yes, Mr. Cranel?" She tilted her head in confusion. Her customer then turned to look at her with tears in his eyes, threatening to spill. She was caught so off guard by this that she barely noticed her hand being held in both of his till he started to speak.

"Thank you miss. so, _so_ much," he disarmed her with a smile fit for an angel "Thought I was a goner there for a second," he laughed to hide his fear, Ryuu looked to the side. Embarrassed by him touching her skin. Bell noticed she was shying away from his grip and he let go, completely oblivious to the habits of elves. "Ah, sorry. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he chuckled and wiped his tears in his sleeve.

He handed Ryuu his payment with a pretty large tip. She tried to refuse it but he cut her off with a wave and reassured her that it was okay. He turned to leave but felt a tug on his cloak. Bell turned around to look at his waitress eyeing her feet.

"Ryuu Lion," she said in a quiet voice, even with his enchanced hearing he srruggled tto hear her. Bell leaned in further when she lifted her head up and their noses brushed against each other. Bell blushed himself into a tomato and Ryuu looked to the side again before she looked him dead in the eyes, his blush died down.

"My name is Ryuu Lion, Mr. Cranel," she stated. Bell forced a smile and nodded.

"Well, I'll see you next time Ryuu." And with that he left the 'Hostess of Fertility' and a concerned elf in his wake.

X——————————————————X

Slash. Another dead. Stab. Another two sent to Tartarus, hopefully. An orange fireball thrown and that was another seven. Bell headbutted a Kobold from the Fifth Floor and slit it's throat.

Killing monsters was, unsurprisingly, a very good method of venting for Bell. Along with a way to clear his head.

He was shaken after his encounter with Misha, and this was the only way he knew how to deal with it. He remembered her hand on his member, it hardened at the thought. But he felt himself gag in disgust, damn hormones again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

He mindlessly went down to the Sixth Floor and was hit in the back. He looked back and was suddenly pulled into the mouth of something. He charged up a fireball and shot it down its throat and into its stomach, it swelled up slowly and then promptly popped like a balloon, and he was now drenched in its blood.

The white haired teen was more cautious with his new surroundings now. The walls were green, well those natural-lights were so maybe it was just them, and there were no Goblins or Kobolds in sight.

Bell progressed onwards and was confronted by a huge one eyed frog, probably the same type of monster that had gotten him before, a Frog Shooter. He noticed it cringed at the smell of its brethren's blood over his body. In its moment of weakness Bell rushed over and stabbed it through the eye and into its brain.

Bell sighed as he sheated his Knife.

It was a rather unwise decision,

Seeing as he was stabbed in the stomach by three fingers of a War Shadow.

Bell eyes widened as he coughed up blood, nonetheless he put his hand on the monsters head and smirked. It slackened for a second, till its head melted from the heat of the blue flames he summoned into his hands.

He stumbled back on laboured legs, but stood tall. He summoned the magic stones from the War Shadow and the Frog Shooters into a rift to 'the bucket'.

He kicked something along the floor accidentally and followed the black objects to a stop.

They were two War Shadow fingers! Score!

Though he was bleeding out right now and his magic was doing something with the Frog Shooter blood that seeped into his wounds. So he used the last of his strength to walk back up to the Fifth Floor.

He faced a regular sized lizard, he threw the War Shadow finger immediately. It died instantly and Bell picked up its corpse. He bisected it down the middle and wrung the blood out of its dead body like water out of a towel into his fresh wound.

Lizards healed wounds, right? Bell shrugged, he grabbed the finger, he heard something like that somewhere before. His memory was fuzzy so it was worth a shot.

He made it back to the Second Floor when his adrenaline ran dry. His tongue, ears, hands and feet hurt the most, but his whole body was aching.

He lied there for what felt like hours, though it was more likely just a couple of minutes, grunting in pain.

The thirteen year old stood up and opened a rift to his bed in his mindscape.

X——————————————————X

Ugh, Bell felt that he could now sympathise with people who got hangovers. Not that he knew how they felt though, but it sounded pretty bad.

Yawning as he stretched in his bed, Bell stopped as his eyes shot open. He stuck his tongue out with all his might... and sighed after a few seconds.

'Ah, thank the Gods. That frog blood could've messed me up. On that note...' he looked to his blanket that his hand was stuck to.

He pulled with all his might, careful to not rip his blanket, but to no prevail. He fell down on his bed and let out a long sigh. His shoulders fell and the blanket folllowed. Bell picked up his blanket again and paused as it stuck to his hand again.

He mentally imaged dropping it and it fell. In an instant he ran to the kitchen and stuck his biggest pot to his hand, it held. Feeling a rush of giddiness he flew through the front door and put both of his hands on the wall.

And lifted both of his legs and planted his bare feet on the wall.

He stood parallel to the ground with his hands free, he had to use his considerable core strength to keep it up. He let out a deep exhale as he placed his hands back on the wall, and proceeded to crawl along it like a spider.

That is until he fell when he attempted to walk on a window.

He groaned and lifted his hand to block the sun's light, that's when he noticed the source of his new wall crawling powers. Loads of _tiny_ hairs all over his hands and feet.

Bell stood up, collected Chrye's new daily egg and rifted it to his bucket.

The white haired teen walked away from his mindscape house and started to stretch in preparation of his daily exercise.

But he felt no tightness as he did so. He reached for his toes easily and even had his stomach parallel to his legs. Bell grabbed his leg and brought it up to be parallel with his body, ripping his trousers in the process.

Bell's attention was brought to his clothes and their pitiful condition. They had rips all over from various encounters in the Dungeon and his jacket and shirt had three large holes over his navel.

He took them all off, bar his underwear, and burned them with his fire. He did hesitate to burn his jacket, but it was inevitable.

Bell's ears perked up at the sound of a clunk. He did a full three sixty but saw nothing. He shrugged, it was probably just his imagination.

Clearing his mind, Bell got on with his routine.

And was it just him or did today feel important?

**X——————————————————X**

**My condolences if you have waited long for this chapter.**

**Canon probably won't start for another few chapters.****Bell's powers are pretty cool, huh. They may remind you of a certain arachnid hero, but I degress. It is not from a radioactive spider, so we're all good.**

**Reviews as always, not that its been long, for ideas for the story and new powers and / or weapons for Bell. Please take into consideration though that I may not implement them.**

**I honestly enjoy reading the reviews, even if I only have fourteen on this story at the moment, and a little bit of constructive criticism is nice too. Just don't be that fucking dickhead who acts all high and mighty.**

**Apologies again if that came off as rude, an inherited trait of mine is not liking assholes.**

**Then again I haven't had an experience with any on this site, yet and I've probably started off a chain of events that will lead to the inevitability of a pathetic blob of flesh (taking a page out of my religion teacher's book for that one) criticising my story.**

**Enough about that though! since it doesn't affect the absolute majority of you guys and gals.**

**I am a guy and for as for your question it is spelled 'Orario'. I'm happy I'm making you guys happy with my story,**

**Slán, adios, or goodbye.**

**Are they definite or not?**

**_Sparetime101_**

**I'm going with the M route.**


End file.
